His Way
by livingletter135
Summary: Oga is kidnapped by the demons to have an experiment performed on him because the Demon King wanted to see how Oga's sub-conscious wanted his world to exactly be. Rated T for use of language.


**This a oneshot I worked on about a month ago and all mistakes have been read and corrected by my cousin _Lollipop6479_ who no longer can use this account but can update her stories via me. I hope you like this story.**

**-_livingletter135_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>His way<strong>

Oga woke up all of a sudden, tired and feeling nauseous. The first person that he laid his eyes on was the Dai Mao, the father of his pseudo child. He realized he was strapped to a chair in a huge room with a huge projection screen and the demon court sitting facing him.

"What now?" Oga groaned. He suddenly noticed that Beel was nowhere near him and he wasn't electrocuted yet. Looking around, he spotted Lamia sitting with Beel on her lap.

"O-Ok Lami-tan! He's awake. Give my son to Yolda and get here already." Dai Mao ordered. Lamia handed Beel to Yolda who was right beside her and came towards Oga with a huge box in her hand. She placed it on the floor and took out a helmet.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Oga shouted.

"This is the D16. It captures your dreams, and projects it for us to watch on that screen." Dai Mao smiled. Lamia connected a wire to the helmet leading to a machine.

"And that is?" Oga was unfazed.

"Oh that's uh…. Blah Lami-tan, explain it to him?" Dai Mao sat on his throne.

"The D16 is connected to the DCTest01. It is a dream changer. A dream manipulated by you. With this machine, you have the power to change your dream however you like. But we have already set the setting to your expectations so the dream will be about the people you have in your life." Lamia took a long breath.

"Why am I your test subject?" Oga shrieked.

"Enough talking. And Oga, you are not a test subject. I'm just curious about you." Dai Mao laughed as Lamia put the helmet on Oga's head. Oga sighed as Lamia switched the button on. "Oooooooh, I can't wait to see how Hilda-chan is actually like."

"What the-" Oga stopped talking as he felt extremely tired. He closed his eyes just for a second and woke up in his bed. "Oh damn it. Just a dream." He relaxed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where is everybody?" Dai Mao asked. "Is his world like totally empty?"<p>

"What is going on?" Hilda arrived, a look of pure death on her face. She thought Oga had run away from her with Beel and Yolda into the Demon World so she quickly called Alaindelon and came. Her eyes got big as she saw Oga's dream land on the screen. "You are doing the DCtest01 on the idiot?" she asked Lamia.

"Lord Dai Mao wanted to see how this man really is." Lamia smiled.

"Filthy I tell you. I swear, if his vision on me is perverted in any way..." Hilda drew her sword. "I will chop off his head at that moment."

* * *

><p>Oga got up off his bed and rubbed his eyes.<p>

_Wait... where's Beel?_

He looked around the entire room and his eyes went wide.

_Was it all just a dream?_

He took a deep breath and walked out onto the hallway. No sign of anybody. Slowly but still on alert, he went downstairs and looked around the living room.

"Hey! Tatsumi! I made you croquettes. Here's your lunch. Oh, go get ready for school, you're gonna be late!" Misaki appeared with a huge nice smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"He wants his sister to be nicer to him." Lamia muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa... that... was weird..." He suddenly hurried to his bathroom and got ready for school. He walked, still on alert for when Hilda and Beel might jump at him and be all 'Surprise!' but to his shock, they still hadn't arrived. Oga stopped when a sleek black car stopped in front of his gate.<p>

"How are you son?" His father stepped out but before Oga could answer, took a business phone call, dressed in a suit and tie. His mother got out from the other side and smiled at Oga before walking into the house. Oga couldn't believe it. His parents weren't annoying anymore. It was too good to be true. He rushed to his school and stared at the gate. There stood the man he was always ending up fighting with. No, not Furuichi! Is he even a fight?! It was Toujo. "Uh... hey, Toujo man, wanna fight?" Oga began, just to test out if everything was normal and it was all just stupid. It suddenly hit him he hadn't met Toujo before. If Hilda and Beel were just a dream, Toujo should have been a dream too.

"Nah." Toujo shrugged.

"Awh holy shit! I'm in the weird dream thing Lamia made!" Oga groaned.

"Lamia?" Toujo asked.

"Nah, never mind." Oga walked into the school and suddenly came across another figure he knew. This guy didn't even bother acknowledging Oga. "That's a nice feeling from you Kanzaki." Oga muttered to himself, [roud of how perfect his world was turning out to be.

* * *

><p><em>Hm... I've already seen Misa and there went Toujo and Kanzaki... where is Master?!<em>

Hilda wondered.

* * *

><p>Oga looked around for someone else he knew when all of a sudden, two people got thrown to the floor and the conqueror stood on top of them with an evil smile.<p>

"Yosh! Way to go Beru!" Oga smiled.

* * *

><p>"Awh. He wants my son to be strong all on his own." Dai Mao cooed. By then, even Beel had woken up. "But wait a minute... Where's Hilda-chan... Is she even in his world?!"<p>

* * *

><p>Oga walked into the second floor of the building and inspected the classrooms. he spotted Himekawa, not sporting his ridiculous pompadour and holding Chiaki by the hand.<p>

_Are they dati-Eh... Don't care about it._

Oga shook his head and walked into one classroom and the figure he met shocked him.

"Hello Oga." The man sat in elegance and wore the cloths of a saint.

"What the- Who are you?!"

* * *

><p>"Who the... wait a minute! I know this man!" Yolda shrieked.<p>

"It's... It's..." Hilda began, quite in shock herself.

* * *

><p>"FURUICHI?!" Oga shouted.<p>

"There's no need to make your voice louder, you shall hurt yourself. I can hear you clearly and certainly using your voice as a mean of hurting you own body would be disrespectful and sinful. God does not accept such behaviour." The silver haired pervert began.

"What the fuc-?" Oga began.

"Do not swear in front of me. Spare me the filthy words." Furuichi held up his hand. Oga couldn't believe it. Did he unconsciously _want_ Furuichi to be like this? Maybe a little less perverted but this guy probably didn't even know how to jerk off. After a moment of silence letting himself take in all the shock, he spoke, as if to test the saint.

"Heeeeey... you wanna go watch some por-" Oga began.

"If you are about to say something filthy do not dirty my innocent ears with it. If not, you shall proceed." Furuichi smiled.

"Uh... Wanna go watch some pork?" Oga shrugged.

"No thank you. I am fine as I am."

* * *

><p>"Isn't that a bit extreme?" One of the men in the court breathed.<p>

"NO!" Hilda, Yolda and Lamia began at the same time.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck just happened?!" Oga shook himself walking up the stairs. He stood at the door way when he saw Kunieda.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That bitch...<em>

Hilda's fists clenched tighter onto the sword.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Kunieda began. "Bye." She walked away before Oga had the chance to even find a reply to her 'Hi'. Oga was unfazed. He was at the rooftop entrance when a blonde figure showed up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh... There I am!" Yolda smiled but then her smile disappeared. "What the-?"<p>

* * *

><p>Yolda stood in front of Oga dressed in a pretty pink gown that showed almost no skin at all. "Hello Oga-san." She walked away, not letting him speak.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow... is it just me or does he really hate it when people talk to him?" Dai Mao shrugged. "We've seen almost everyone so far but... Where is Hilda-chan?"<p>

"Am I even there?!" Hilda felt a tang of pain in her chest but she tried to hide it.

* * *

><p>He suddenly heard his stomach growl and right on time, Hilda appeared. How would she be like? What was his actual unconscious image of her?<p>

"Oi. I brought your lunch filthy man." Hilda began.

"Uh... are you ok?" Oga began.

"I'm perfectly fine ass. Now eat up. I need to tend to my master."

"Wow... Hilda... You're... exactly the same..."

"What are you talking about?!" Hilda frowned.

"Nothing." He opened the bento and took a bite. "I forgot to bring the lunch Misa made me."

"I know." Hilda didn't smile. Oga found himself give a little smile. So he did prefer her this way after all.

* * *

><p>"Awwwn. Hilda-chan is the same even in his dream!" Lamia began.<p>

"How romantic." Dai Mao cooed.

"Adah!" Beel held out his arms to Oga, who woke up. Lamia released him and he came up to Beel, taking him. He was greeted by a slap from Hilda.

"Filthy man. Why was _I_ in your stupid little world!" Hilda flared.

"Tsundere much?" Dai Mao's words made everyone freeze. "Maybe it's your turn to try the DCTest01?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys and gals following my Body Exchange series I shall update the first chapter of the next story soon. Sorry that I couldn't. I have been really busy. This is a one shot I worked on with my cousin during the Holidays. I'm also thinking of taking down the first story I published, <em>Hildegarde X Oga Tatsumi-Secrets <em>because I feel it is a little cliche and isn't receiving the amount of support I expected it to. If anybody objects to this, please feel free to PM me about why. I shall give it a months time and if I feel it deserves to be continued, I shall keep it. It all depends on your PM's people.**

**-_Lollipop6478_**

**Hey, I shall be updating the next chapter of _The Grandfather_ hopefully by today. Also, Ii hope you like this oneshot cause I worked really hard on it.**

**-_Livingletter135_**

**Please Read&Review. Thanks.  
><strong>


End file.
